CeCe Grant
"Hello, my dear friend. I'm here to grant you three wishes. No- thirteen wishes. Sorry, my mistake! I'm CeCe Grant, sister of GiGi Grant and daughter of the Genie. I'm guessing you figured that out already. So, what do you wish for?" CeCe Grant is daughter of the Genie and attends Monster High. She is owned by Kawaii~Nerd and was created on a Starsue game that you can find here: http://www.starsue.net/game/Gigi_Grant_Dress_Up.html. She would be voiced by Aubrey Plaza. Age: Father says I look 15 but I say that I look about 16. Monster Parent: Genie Killer Style: I do wear a lot of pink but that doesn't make me weird. Sometimes, I like to wear things with bells on so I could dance happy. Freaky Flaw: Having to live in a lamp. I mean, I get claustrophobic and I start worrying about it. Pet: Sadly, I don't have a pet. Father says they're too overrated for me. But GiGi was planning on getting one and father accepted it. How come I don't get one?! :'( Favourite Activity: I enjoy going outside and exploring the world. I also enjoy painting portaits of my family, and friends. I am a bit of a chatterbox but I just like talking! By the way, is that a problem? Biggest Pet Peeve: Monsters saying I look really weird. How do I look weird? I just look like a proper Genie! Fav School Subject: Mad Science. Mr Hack says I go crazy over it. Especcially when we get to do Chemistry things, with the potions and stuff. Least Fav Subject: I strongly dislike Swimming. It's because I don't like getting my hair wet and everything. I always like to look my best, if you know what I mean. Every girl is just like that! Favourite Color: Pink and Gold. It's mostly pink, because I wear too much of it. But I like Gold also, because it's a nice colour and it's a rich one, too. Favourite Food: Grape Smoothies and Bolognaise. They're both exsquisite. BFFs: I'm nearly friends with everybody! And that makes me feel happy! Personality CeCe is an optimistic and smart Genie. Sometimes, she's not so smart because she thinks of several random things. CeCe hates to be bossed about and being treated like a child. She tends to be a bit hyper around people, but hopefully you'll get used to it. She's extremely friendly and helpful. Monster Parent CeCe is daughter of The Genie but it's unknown who her mother is. Possibly, a female Genie. Like her father, she grants wishes to everybody she bumps into. She mostly does it to normies. CeCe doesn't mind normies, at all. Relationships Family CeCe lives with her sister and her father. They live in a lamp and it's not that far from Monster High. Friends According to the friends part on her profile, it claims that she's nearly friends with everyone. Even the people outside of Monster High. Pet CeCe doesn't have a pet, and that makes her lonely. She wishes for one like GiGi, but her father says she's too hyper to have a pet. Romance CeCe isn't taken, but she has a crush on the shy, Jackson Jekyll. Enemies CeCe sometimes hates her sister but she really dislikes all the mean monsters and the mean normies. Report from Headmistress Bloodgood "I really enjoy chatting to this girl. She can be a bit crazy, though. CeCe is like Ariel Ramas. Caring and clever. CeCe always helps people who are upset or angry. But she can't bring a happy life back, for other people. CeCe once asked me if I wanted to wish for something. I said, I wanted to become the best Mistress in the whole world. And it came true! Thank you, CeCe Grant, for being such a lovely student. And for being a brilliant, loyal friend". Category:Genie Category:Original Characters Category:Kawaii~Nerd OCs Category:Females